


Some Beautiful Shit

by PusillanimousBitch1138



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Injury, hancock loves her, meeting hancock, non-maternal sole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PusillanimousBitch1138/pseuds/PusillanimousBitch1138
Summary: Hancock falls in love.





	Some Beautiful Shit

It was honestly a miracle that Ti made it through the door. She was gravely injured, clutching her gushing side. There was a line of blood spilling over her lips, and her eyes were wide with the struggle to not collapse. She stumbled a few steps into the settlement, the only thought in her mind was _‘help.’_

She almost fell over when the bald man with the scarred face approached her, lighting a cigarette. “Hold up there,” he said. “First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance.”

Titania looked at him under hooded eyes and raised her laser pistol to point at him. “You better back off, or you’re the one who’ll need insurance.”

For some reason, whether because he realized the gravity of her situation and therefore her desperation or just because he didn’t feel like getting accidentally shot by the almost dead woman whose hands were trembling, but he conceded. “Woah, hey, all right, We’ll just, uh, say your insurance is paid up for now, okay?”

In the background, a man turned around from his conversation. “Woah, woah. Time out,” came his raspy voice. “Someone steps through the gate for the first time, they’re a guest. You lay off that extortion crap.”

Ti’s vision was beginning to darken slightly and she could feel her limbs grow heavier. She unwillingly dropped her arm, struggling to stay awake.

The first man turned and the two of them circled each other a little. “What do you care? She ain’t one of ours,” he gruffed.

The other man, who Titania vaguely noticed was a ghoul, lifted his arms in mock defense. “No love for your mayor, Finn? I said let her go.”

The other guy, Finn, responded in a deep growl. “You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.”

The ghoul, Hancock, stepped towards Finn. “Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something.”

The last thing Titania saw before the darkness dancing around her vision took her under was Hancock reaching behind his back and then a knife being buried into Finn’s stomach.

Xxx

When Hancock turned to the newcomer, wiping the blood off his knife, he was surprised to see the woman had fallen. Blood was quickly pooling underneath her, even running down her mouth. He turned back to Fahrenheit, raising his hand in the direction of the clinic. “Go get Amari.”

Fahrenheit sighed heavily, shifting her weight to her other foot. “Boss, she’s as good as dead. Why don’t we just—“

Hancock cut her off with another hand, kneeling beside the woman. “Go get her, I said.” He pulled a stimpack out of the depths of his inner pocket and injected it into the woman’s stomach, near her wound. He let out a low whistle as he assessed the damage. “You are one lucky Dweller, kiddo,” he said under his breath. Beneath her Vault 111 Vault suit, there were several bullet wounds and what looked like a bite mark. There were also a few bite marks around her collarbone but they were healing, most likely from stimpacks she used between attacks on her way here. The wounds on her stomach were beginning to heal, far too slowly to save her before the doctor could arrive. He loaded another stimpack into her abdomen. He slipped his arms under her head and her knees and lifted her with relative ease, carrying her towards the Memory Den.

Xxx

“It’s obvious she met with just about every creature outside our gates. It’s a miracle she’s even alive.”

Titania’s eyes cracked open slowly and slightly, taking their sweet time to focus. She turned her head towards the sound of the woman speaking and blinked blearily at her.

“Oh, she is awake.” The woman walked over and started taking Titania’s pulse. “How are you feeling?”

Ti took a second to think about it, smacking her lips dryly. “Thirsty,” she croaked out.

A shredded hand holding a glass of water came into her line of sight, and she looked up at the ghoul to whom it belonged. He was handsome despite the scarring, with high cheek bones and a surprisingly kind smile that was reflected in his black eyes. He wore colonial clothes, topped with a trifold hat that had been through hell and back, but it suited him. The doctor released her wrist and Titania reached up and took the water in shaky hands. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He smiled at her. “My pleasure. When you’re on your feet, feel free to stop by Town Hall and I’ll give you the grand tour, ok?”

She nodded slightly. “Ok.”

And with that he was gone, and the doctor had begun her line of questioning: name, age, what caused this, etc. By the time she finished, Titania had begun her drowsy accent into sleep.

Xxx

When she came to, the doctor came back over and checked up on her again. When she determined that Titania was healthy, she let her go free.

Titania walked out into the streets of Goodneighbor and took a second to look around. It was clear to her that drugs were somewhat an issue here, but she shrugged it off. “It’s the apocalypse for christ’s sake,” she muttered to herself. She even wondered mildly why she herself wasn’t high or drunk off her ass, but she sighed wistfully. “The day is still young.” She stopped when she noticed a kid running after a cat, heading towards the alley, suddenly reminded of Shaun, of her baby, of Nate, dead in his cryo tube. She forced the thoughts out of her mind and caved in, buying a quick hit of jet from a dealer on the street. 

She went and stood outside the Town Hall, looking up at the impressive building in awe. She remembered it vaguely from before the war, how its hardwood floors shown impeccably and how the light used to shine through the windows in an almost ethereal way, at least they did the day she had come to pay a parking ticket.

The Town Hall now was certainly… different. The wood was no longer shiny, the windows were mostly boarded up, dust and debris littered every corner, and on almost every floor there were squatters of some kind. She made her way up the stairs until she saw what looked like an office and she approached it slowly. She peeked in through the shut doors and saw the ghoul from before, leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on his desk. A human woman lounged on a nearby couch, her feet also propped up. They were talking about something, but Titania couldn’t make out what it was. After a moment, she knocked on the door and waited until the ghoul called a lazy, “Yeah, come in.”

She nudged the door open and cleared her throat. “Uh, you said I should stop by? Is… now not a good time or?”

The ghoul looked up at her from underneath his tricorn hat. He jumped to his feet and spread his arms wide. “Yes, welcome to Goodneighbor, friend! Come, walk with me.” He crossed around his desk and gestured for Titania to follow him as he headed down the stairs. She glanced at the woman sitting on the couch and lifted her hand in a small wave before she followed the ghoul.

“So, whereabouts you from, Vaultie?” he asked.

Titania thought about it for a moment before she reluctantly answered, “Vault 111. I got out a few weeks ago.”

He let out a low whistle. “So you’re new to this whole Wasteland thing. It must be overwhelming.”

She nodded slightly. “Seeing how everything’s changed is… Well. It’s not fun.”

“Changed? As in, you saw it before?”

“Yeah. Vault 111 was some kind of fucked up experiment. They cryogenically froze us. My husband and my son, they… They didn’t make it.” 

She didn’t say anymore and he caught on, nodding knowingly. “I understand. You got a name?” 

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Titania.”

He chuckled slightly. “Titania. That’s one I haven’t heard before. Though, I can’t say much. Name’s Hancock.”

She smiled slightly and nodded. “Pleasure. You can call me Ti.”

He showed her around the town for a while, talking for a while. Finally, he offered her a job, a way to earn his trust. To his surprise, she accepted, and no less than three days later did she return to him successful, all on her own no less.

Hancock gave his speech from the Town Hall balcony and finally offered to accompany Titania on her travels, and she heartily accepted.

They had spent several weeks together before he started to notice…well, her. He had definitely noticed she wasn’t bad on the eyes when they met, but the longer they stayed together, the better he got to know and appreciate her for who she was. And who she was, was a badass with heart.

He had seen her finagle payment from a measly 100 caps to 900, had seen her take down entire packs of raiders with just a handful of bullets, had seen her cry, laugh, scream, everything. And before he knew it, Hancock had fallen in love.

The first time he realized exactly what it was that stirred in his gut every time she looked at him, they had been sitting on a ledge on Trinity Tower, feet dangling hundreds of feet above ground. She had found a bottle of whiskey and some Nuka Colas on their way to the top, and she decided to crack them open and relax for a while. It was nearing dawn, the sun beginning to rise over the horizon and it lit the river up like liquid fire. They were both covered in blood, but the way she wore it was…ethereal. She had scarring across her nose and upper cheeks and a deep gash running from her temple to her chin, “from a bad car accident before the war” she had said, and recently she had sustained some bruising pretty much all over her face but somehow it suited her. Her hair was pitch black, cut just below her chin with thick bangs just at her eyebrows. Her eyes were a honey brown, and she wore thick makeup around them, including blue winged liner on top, black liner on bottom, and some light brownish colored eyeshadow that softened the whole look. Her pale skin was spotted with freckles (and at the moment, some specks of blood) all over her face but mostly around her eyes, and her nose came to a very subtle hook on the end. But her lips, her lips were what Hancock loved the most. They were full, almost thick, with a very pronounced Cupid’s bow, and she wore a deep red lipstick on them. They drove Hancock crazy, and he had caught himself staring at them on more than one occasion, wondering what they would feel like against his own mottled flesh, what they would taste like.

She glanced at him and smirked. “You’re staring,” she teased.

If he could have, he might have blushed but he turned back to watch the water change colors. He took a hit of a cigarette and leaned back on his hands. She took an impressively long swig of her whiskey and sighed in appreciation. “This shithole certainly surprises me sometimes.”

“How d’you mean?” he asked.

She smiled slightly and stretched, and he noted very carefully the way that her Vault suit stretched over her curves. “Even in all this shit and suffering and disaster, there’s still some beautiful shit out here.”

He nodded slightly, looking straight at her. “There sure is,” he breathed.

She glanced at him and he saw her cheeks deepen in a blush. She took another swig of her whiskey and in one fluid movement, she had him pinned to the floor, her hips straddling his, her hair tickling the sides of his face. He stammered slightly, taken aback, but before he could get out any words, she had leaned down and pressed her lips to where his would be, silencing every thought in his brain. He wrapped his hands up around her waist after a moment and grinned internally.

She tasted like tarberries. Tarberries and whiskey. 


End file.
